


Taking  Control

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, weekly spn drabble challenge, word:-smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- smart.Dean trips and hits the ground for which he has to suffer Sam's scolding.





	Taking  Control

It was the last step that did it.

His foot tripped on the tread and Dean found himself in close bodily contact with the hard ground at the bottom of the diner's staircase.

Sam turned his head just in time to see his sibling go down as if his leg had given way.

:

A bitch -face stamped itself on the younger man's face while he bent down to help his brother. 'Dean, what the hell?'

Dean waved him off. 'I'm fine Sam, the only thing hurt is my dignity'.

'Dignity my ass,' Sam exclaimed, hauling his brother up onto his feet. 'You told me your knee was fine after our last hunt, just a bruise; but you were lying right! You think you're so smart, Dean, but I honestly believed you'd stopped playing the macho, at least with me.

Get in the car. If you've been going around with a serious injury to that leg, I'm gonna confine you to bed until it's healed, if not drag you to the hospital for exams.'

:

'Sammy,' Dean grinned, in no way intimidated by his little brother's threats. 'It makes me all tingly when you take control.'

'Shut up, jerk,' Sam growled as he helped a limping Dean to the Impala. 'You ain't seen nothing yet! I'm a Zen Master in control of rebellious and idiotic big brothers!'


End file.
